Not Real Men
by sexyslytherinluver12321
Summary: On her way home, Hermione encountered some unwanted people. Warning: contains rape, don't read if u don't like.


Hermione was walking back to her hotel from the Leaky Cauldron after a delicious dinner. She was super excited about school starting tomorrow. She could forget about her parents for a whole school year. And this is what she was thinking about when it happened. She was walking along some of the back roads to get to her room faster to sleep before the day ahead. Then, as she was coming towards the next one, she walked past 3 wizards drinking Firewisky. As she passed she heard one of the say, "Hey look, a fifth year," very loudly. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking and rolled her eyes as if she had never heard them. Hermione went along this way until she was a few feet past the group and then they began to follow her. Hermione didn't look back, she knew that if she did they would think something. Her hand immediately went to where she kept her wand, but it wasn't there. She had left it in her trunk because she was underage anyway. So she didn't think it'd matter if she had it or not.

Hermione began to panic as she heard the footsteps get closer. Then, the next thing she knew, she had been pushed down onto the ground. Hermione began to stand back up but before she had realized when was happening, she was grabbed, life guard style, one of the mans hands covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He then dragged her to the dumpster and out of sight. Hermione struggled all she could but he was a strong wizard. She was slammed hard into the brick building next to them and became quite dizzy from the impact. This made her not be able to see her attacker clearly. Hermione bit his hand, HARD, in attempt to escape, but after the man pulled his hand away in reaction to the pain, he quickly caught her, put his hand back over her mouth, and slapped her thigh. At this point Hermione had realized that the other 2 had been standing and watching this, laughing. Disgusted, Hermione looked back at the man in front of her who was shaking his head 'tsk-tsking' at her. At that point, he slowly slid his hand up her shirt, making sure to rub his hand against her skin as much as possible, apparently getting satisfaction out of the terrified look I her eyes as tears began to roll down her face. Hermione could see his eyes twinkle evilly as he then pulled her shirt over her head. As soon as her shirt was off she realized her wasn't holding her, and it was the perfect chance to run, she didn't care what people thought o her running around in her bra, she wanted AWAY. But once again, she was caught and slammed brutally against the wall, bringing another ave of dizziness as she was this time slapped in the face so hard her ears began to ring. Hermione was going to scream while his hand was not covering her mouth, but the fear had apparently taken her voice.

The man then quickly continued his business, fingering her boobs for a while, then reaching around her back and unclasping her bra. He, oddly, didn't actually take her bra all of the way off, which Hermione found quite weird, but she soon found out why. He then moved his cruel hands downward and unbuttoned and unzipped hermione's new jeans. The man then fingered her boobs one last time and licked her chest befor turning to the other guys, nodding his head and saying, "All right dude. Its your turn now." As the two passed Hermione, she again tried to run, but was again caught, and decided not to run again as the first pulled out his switchblade.

The second wicked man turned to Hermione with a smirk on his face, but he wasn't looking at her face. With one hand over her mouth as the other one had done, he slipped her bra off. The two 'audience members' laughed, pointed at her, an gave each other high fives in awe, as Hermione began to cry harder. He then took his hand off of her mouth, replacing it with his tongue down her throat as he wrenched her jeans and underwear off. Letting them fall to the snow covered ground. At this point Hermione had managed to control herself a bit and was barely crying, holding back all the emotion she could as she was being used like a puppet.

The man the reached his hands down and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out. Hermione closed her eyes, she refused to look at these merciless people more than she had to, but she could still hear the laughter of the other two people.

Suddenly Hermione eyes popped opened as she felt him going inside of her. His hands were now fondling her chest as he felt her barrier. He pulled out a bit and then thrust hard, breaking Hermione, obviously not worried about hurting the girl. Hermione at that point, screamed in hate and pain, trying to get away, but the first man came over and held his knife to her throat for a moment, probably to remind her of what could happen if she was naughty. The second man then pulled himself out of her, zipping his pants maintaining mouth contact. Then he walked away from her as the third man immediately was on top of her bare body, wasting no time in getting what he wanted.

Almost as soon as Hermione felt the disgusting heat of his body, she felt him inside of her, pumping like a madman, as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, holding her as close as he could, and squeezing her ass. Still inside of her he pulled his mouth away, putting one hand there instead. He then began kissing her neck, obviously trying to give her a hicky, as he then licked across her breasts. He finally pulled out, but then he began forcefully trading saliva and touching her body anywhere he could reach. By this time Hermione had stopped crying completely, for reasons unknown. The man finally got off of her, still holding her so she couldn't get away, and asked, "Ready?" to his friends. The others nodded and they took off on broom sticks leaving Hermione, helpless in the ally.

Hermione reclothed herself, stood up, and went back to her hotel room, feeling like a robot. Her face was blank, her movements were stiff, and no thoughts going through her head but one: 'I fucking hate those men.' If you could even call them that, real men DON'T do that to people!


End file.
